


Pushing Boundaries

by killerqueer



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bill wants to be choked, mike is nervous and doesn't want to hurt him, request from rarepair thursday that got longer than i expected haha, they are in their early 20s in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueer/pseuds/killerqueer
Summary: But that night, in a moment of boldness, Bill had taken Mike's hand from where it was supporting him on the mattress beside Bill's head as Mike kissed him feverishly, and dragged it over to the base of his throat. He didn't press down or even put it where there was even a chance of doing him any harm, but Mike stopped moving immediately, pulling back slightly and looking down at Bill seriously. Unsurprising to Bill, Mike didn't say anything; he merely looked down with a raised eyebrow, not pulling his hands away, but waiting for Bill to tell him what he wanted, to assure him that he was serious.





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, this was supposed to be a little drabble for Rarepair Thursday but it got a little out of hand because I'm incapable of writing anything shorter than this apparently! :P
> 
> But this is in response to [@ss-georgiedenbrough](https://ss-georgiedenbrough.tumblr.com) on tumblr who requested "Maybe some hcs/a little drabble for Hanbrough + Choking kink?"

When Mike’s fingers first clasp around his neck, Bill’s eyes flutter closed of their own accord and he instinctively draws in a shallow breath. They’ve never done this before and he can tell that Mike is nervous. He can feel it in the way Mike’s thick, strong fingers don’t close down nearly as tightly as Bill knows they could, and in the movement of Mike’s hips which have slowed down to stillness, where they had been previously fucking into him with fervor.

He had asked Mike if they could try it a few weekends prior after Richie had drunkenly revealed to the entire Losers Club that Eddie liked it when he and Stan choked him in a game of Never Have I Ever. Bill had his fair share of experience and prided himself on being up for trying anything at least once, but this was something he had never considered, and while the others laughed and Eddie stumbled, redfaced and embarrassed, across the living room to yell at Richie, Bill had fallen silent. The image of Mike’s hands wrapping around his throat as he fucked Bill was flooding his brain, and it remained there in the back of his mind for the rest of the night.

Mike had brushed it off when he asked. Bill was just as drunk as Richie and Eddie were, after all, and after giving Bill the nonanswer of _‘Maybe another time, babe,’_ had brought him home and put him to bed. _Maybe another time_ felt a lot like _No_ to Bill, and he didn’t bring it up again for a long while.

But that night, in a moment of boldness, Bill had taken Mike’s hand from where it was supporting him on the mattress beside Bill’s head as Mike kissed him feverishly, and dragged it over to the base of his throat. He didn’t press down or even put it where there was even a chance of doing him any harm, but Mike stopped moving immediately, pulling back slightly and looking down at Bill seriously. Unsurprising to Bill, Mike didn’t say anything; he merely looked down with a raised eyebrow, not pulling his hands away, but waiting for Bill to tell him what he wanted, to assure him that he was serious.

Breathless from both the nerves, and the kissing, Bill opted to not speak at first, and instead slid Mikes hand from where it rested on his sternum, to rest gently over his throat. He didn’t push down, but he held it there firmly, not wanting Mike to pull away.

“I want you to do it.” He finally said, accepting that Mike wasn’t going to push or say anything until he had a specific request and consent. “I want you to choke me.” He clarified, knowing Mike would want him to say it explicitly, even if it was obvious from the way Bill had placed Mike’s hand over his throat. “I was serious that night after the party. I couldn’t stop thinking about it all night. We don’t have to if you don’t want to but it’s been on my mind ever since and I want to try it.”

He looked up nervously as Mike’s expression turned thoughtful, and after a moment pulled his hand away. Mike didn’t give him time to panic, however, leaning back in to kiss him gently before pulling him into a seated position. He felt ridiculous, sitting there criss-cross applesauce as if he was doing show and tell, naked on the bed across from his boyfriend, but Mike was smiling at him. “We can try it if that’s what you want.” Mike replied, reaching out to hold his hand. “But I wasn’t going to take you up on a drunken request and I don’t want to hurt you, so we need to set up some rules and boundaries.”

He said they could do it. Bill smiled back, nodding eagerly and ready to agree to whatever rules Mike wanted to set in place. He knew Mike would never do anything to hurt him, but when Mike insisted on him repeating back their safeword and then coming up with a nonverbal one, Bill was quick to do so. His heartbeat picked up with excitement as Mike had him practice the nonverbal signal - two sharp taps to Mike’s upper arm. The two sharp taps he’d give to tell Mike he needed to stop _when he couldn’t speak because Mike’s hand was going to be wrapped around his throat and choking him._

And now here they are, after almost an hour of practicing of signals and extensive discussion of boundaries, and then getting back into the action. He opens his eyes, making contact with Mike’s and nodding at him encouragingly. He rocks his hips forward, even though Mike is so close that there isn’t much movement he can make, and brings his hand up over Mikes, pressing his palm down gently, curling Mike’s fingers ever so slightly tighter around his throat.

When he feels Mike’s fingers tighten of his own accord, his mouth drops open and he closes his eyes, dragging his own hand back to lay on the mattress. His fingers fist in the sheets beneath him and he draws a shuddering breath in, relishing in the way it’s a struggle now as Mike clamps down ever so slightly more, testing the waters.

“P-Please…” He gasps out, his mostly forgotten stutter reappearing in the heat of the moment as he nods slightly. “M-Mike, move p-puh-p-”

Before he can finish his sentence, Mike’s hand is off him, and brushing the hair out of his eyes as Bill opens them in fond frustration.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_.” He insists, pushing up slightly to press a kiss to Mike’s worried frown. “I didn’t tap out, did I?”

“Well, I don’t want you to _have_ to.” Mike is looking down at him, the concern evident, and Bill knows the worry isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“I promise, I’m okay.” He presses, brushing his fingers over Mike’s cheek and letting them fall on his shoulder. “I’m really okay, Mikey. It feels amazing, and I want it, but if it’s going to stress you out, we don’t have to do it. It’s really okay.”

He doesn’t want to stop, but he isn’t going to make Mike do anything he’s not comfortable with. There’s one more tense moment where Mike continues staring down at him, clearly thinking about what he wants, but Bill can see in his eyes when he’s come to a decision, even if he doesn’t know what that decision is until Mike opens his mouth.

“Okay. Okay, if you’re sure we’ll keep going. But you need to promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much.” He says seriously, and Bill smiles, falling back against the mattress. “Can you show me the taps one more time?” He prompts gently, and even though Bill thinks its unnecessary (they’ve gone over it at least a dozen times already), he laughs and obliges anyway, reaching up to tap Mike’s right arm in two swift, staccato motions.

“Good boy.” Mike murmurs, and _oh_ , that gets Bill. It gets him the way it always does and he feels warm all over as Mike leans down to kiss him gently.

Bill pushes into the kiss hungrily, rocking his hips again, Mike’s thick cock still buried to the hilt in his ass and when Mike moans into his mouth, he slides his hands up to grasp at the thick, tight, curls of Mike’s hair.

He’s taken by surprise though when one of Mike’s broad palms lands on his neck, pressing down on his throat and squeezing briefly. He gasps into the kiss before his head drops back against the pillow, each of Mike’s fingertips burning deliciously into his skin as they close down, firm but gentle on his windpipe. Each squeeze sends a thrill of heat and excitement down his spine and pooling in his stomach.

“Is this okay, Bill?” Mike asks, ever cautious as he lets up a moment, the air rushing back to his Bill’s lungs even though his fingers still remain loosely around Bill’s neck.

“Yes.” He breathes out, nodding and opening his eyes to look up at Mike honestly. “Yes, please, keep going.”

“Okay, babe, if that’s what you want. You’re doing so well.” Bill keens at the tender praise as Mike kisses his temple softly and pulls back out slightly until only the tip of his cock remains inside Bill’s ass. His pressing back inward is simultaneous with the tightening of his grip on Bill’s throat and Bill gasps, a broken, harsh breath struggling to get through to his lungs at the sensation. His eyes screw shut tightly at the feeling, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his life.

Mike continues his steady pace of thrusting in and out, varying the pressure on his throat and keeping a close eye on Bill’s face, but Bill is almost entirely oblivious to the rest of Mike’s caution. He feels lost in the feeling of Mike’s fingers tightening and loosening, gripping harshly around his neck and cutting off his air supply until he feels lightheaded and then releasing ever so slightly so he can draw in another breath before closing down again.

He feels like he’s floating. His whole body tingles and when he leaves his eyes closed, he almost believes that the whole world has melted away. When he does open his eyes, his vision goes soft and blurry around the edges as Mike squeezes down, but he isn’t afraid. Mike’s gentle, beautiful face is looking down at him, mouth dropped open in gasps and he can hear Mike’s low grunts and moaning like a muted far away movie soundtrack. His cock is impossibly hard between the two of them and neither of them has even touched it in what feels like ages.

Distantly, he can hear Mike’s soft praise, a litany of _“Good boy, you’re doing so well, Bill. You’re so good.”_ The warmth in his stomach and at the base of his cock is coiling tighter and when Mike gives one more squeeze as he says it, Bill can feel himself let go.

It’s different than it’s ever been, and later he’ll put two and two together and realize it’s because of the lack of oxygen. But in the moment it feels like an out of body experience. It feels as though he’s flying through space, or being dragged through the ocean by a wave, exhilarating and entirely out of his control.

He can feel Mike thrusting into him a few more times, the grip on his neck releasing as Mike braces himself on the mattress now, instead of Bill. The feeling is secondary though, as he rides the aftershocks of his orgasm, slowly coming down as Mike pulls out and ties off the condom. A part of Bill feels the bed dipping as Mike gets up, but he’s still dazed, his focus still somewhat dizzy as his lungs start pulling in oxygen again.

The first thing that feels real is when Mike returns and he feels a warm damp cloth swiping gently across his abdomen.

“Hey…” He murmurs, opening his eyes and looking up at Mike with a dopey smile.

“Hey, yourself.” Mike is smiling back at him, though there’s still a hint of concern in his eyes, as he finishes cleaning their stomach of Bill’s cum. “Was that…are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Bill promises, his hand finding it’s way to Mikes and holding it as firmly as he can manage in his still blissed out state. “Yeah it was…it was more than okay, Mikey. Thank you. It was amazing.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Mike replies, and the smile he’s wearing now seems more sure of itself, as he brushes Bill’s sweaty hair back and shifts to lay beside him. “You did so well, babe. I’m so proud of you.” He murmurs, rolling Bill on his side and pulling him forward to lay flush against Mike’s chest.

Bill smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Mike’s chest and feels warm as Mike’s arms wrap around him. The gentle brush of Mike’s hands on his back as they rub soft circles into his skin is grounding and Bill is rushed with a surge of gratitude for the man before him.

“Thank you, Mikey.” He mumbles, kissing Mike’s chest again and the last thing he feels before drifting off to sleep is Mike’s lips against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I've never written Hanbrough before, so I hope I did them justice ❤️ Feel free to leave a comment here, and/or come say hi on tumblr!! I'm [@sunflowerstozier](https://sunflowerstozier.tumblr.com)!


End file.
